


a mutual understanding

by branwyn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/pseuds/branwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doctor," says Romana, "I have a feeling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mutual understanding

"Doctor," said Romana, "I have a feeling."

"Feelings are wonderful things to have," said the Doctor, his weathered face solemn. "They separate us from machines. The kind of machines that don't have feelings. Like Cybermen. Not like the TARDIS. The TARDIS has feelings, don't you old girl? Or K9, I suppose."

"I have a feeling," she repeated, proud of all the patience she'd learned, "that I won't be with you much longer."

"I'm afraid that if you regenerate again, Romana, people will say you're picking up bad habits."

People might be right, Romana mused, though regeneration wasn't precisely what she had in mind. "Have you heard anything from Gallifrey lately?"

"Oh, this and that. Rumors, gossip. Best not to pay any attention to rumors, one never knows what end of the time stream they hail from."

"I think that I may be called home soon."

The air between them stilled suddenly, as though the TARDIS atmospheric regulator was programmed to respond to nuances in the Doctor's mood. He was frowning, and there was a distinct electrostatic charge in the room that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"I don't think that's possible," he said, his eyes wide and serious. "I don't think I would have let them do that. I'm almost certain that I would have kept that from happening."

A faint twinge of trepidation at the back of Romana's mind competed with a lovely warm feeling spreading in her chest. "I hope you aren't about to tell me that you've gone mucking about in the timeline on my behalf."

"Oh no." His eyes cleared, smiling and innocent.

"Oh," says Romana, unaccountably disappointed. "Good."

The Doctor turned to the console and began fiddling with the dials. "I would never tell you I'd done that," he continued. "You might feel you had to turn me in, and that would quite defeat the purpose."

Romana blinked. Opened her mouth, then shut it, and decided to make tea.


End file.
